


In statu nascendi

by Vahvah



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ancient Rome, Drama, Gen, Mythical Hetalia, Mythology - Freeform, Romulus and Remus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahvah/pseuds/Vahvah
Summary: Рождение Рима.





	In statu nascendi

**I.**

  
Мутные и холодные воды Тибра неслись вниз, мимо холмов, лесов и полей, таща за собой деревянные щепки, камушки и собранную пыль. Солнце нещадно палило землю, выжигая траву, но желанного тепла от него не чувствовалось. Несмотря на мираж безмятежности, дышать было упорно тяжело, воздух сжимал горло влажной лапой, заодно вбивая в лёгкие грязь. Природа отчего-то казалась нерадостной, напряжённо застывшей в томительном ожидании перемен.

На берегу реки стоял молодой мужчина, рассеянно тыкавший палкой в воду, проверяя глубину. Мужчина тот был далёк от идеалов красоты: невысокая, плотная и закалённая фигура со смуглой исцарапанной кожей, выгоревшими тёмными волосами и заострённым овалом лица, выдававшим жесткую основу характера крутым подбородком. Когда он поднял взгляд, можно было разглядеть карие, с ядовито-зелёной примесью, глаза, поглощавшие солнечные лучи. Он выглядел задумчивым, но думы его были скорее о последствиях судьбоносного решения, нежели о необходимости его принимать.

Ромул знал, что время менять мир пришло.

Он, как и всякий ребёнок своего времени, был суеверен, а потому думал — личный гений на его плече наверняка в такие моменты шепчет ему, что нужно делать. Всегда шептал, правда? Каждый раз, когда ему — мальчишке-пастуху, юноше-вору, мужчине-бандиту — предстояло совершить что-то, как тут же появлялся слабый голосок над правым ухом, вгрызающийся в голову, говоривший ему: «Сделай это. Укради овец у этих заносчивых пастухов. Забери деньги у того горделивого торговца. Свергни царя Альба-Лонги».

 _— Ведь кто такой этот Амулий?_  — гений не прекращает уговоров, хоть победа над Ромулом близка. _— Убийца-узурпатор, да? А ещё слабак. Это самое важное, Ромул. Самое важное! Когда человек слаб, то его кровь, его династия не имеют значения. Слабые не заслуживают пощады. А Амулий слаб. Собери недовольных и свергни его. Вы с Ремом будете править куда лучше._

Гений знал, что нужно говорить. Гений насквозь видел Ромула, умело скользя между его мыслей, словно рыба в серых водах Тибра. Или эти слова — лишь навет гордыни, пресыщенной амбициями? Или это он сам, воспитанник свинопаса и шлюхи, жаждал ощущать корону на голове? Короны «царя бандитов» ему и брату было недостаточно уже давно.

Присев и устало опустив ноги в воду, он принялся разглядывать узоры на подобранной палке. Разозлившись, сломал её, кривую и неказистую, выбросив в реку.

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил Ромула, откуда у него такие амбиции, он сам бы не смог объяснить. Любой мало-мальски думающий человек понимает, что мысли рождаются от существующей жизни. Если ты никогда ничего не видел за пределами своей уныло-привычной деревни, в лучшем случае города, то вряд ли когда-нибудь загоришься идеей посмотреть мир. А зачем? Мир большой и опасный, никто не знает, что он может сделать с маленьким человечком, осмелившимся быть любопытным без уважительной причины. Лучше спокойно жить, радуясь, что овцы (свиньи, коровы — так уж ли важно?) в твоём стаде в безопасности от волков. И лучше не думать, что ты сам — такая же послушная овца (корова, свинья — неважно) под началом своенравной Фортуны.

Но Ромул не хотел быть домашней скотиной, пусть даже всегда сытой и довольной в неведении и теплоте стойла; но, напротив, с самого начала он чувствовал в себе волчье нутро — желание чувствовать, как кровь играет внутри и бьёт в голову, как мышцы пульсируют и ноют во время охоты, когда он настигает очередную жертву, ловит и медленно, треща шеей неудачника, забирает ещё одну жизнь. Он хотел, всегда хотел (и знал, что другого пути нет) вырвать счастье и удачу из рук судьбы-старухи, чтобы с кровью, с мясом, чтобы пришлось впиваться зубами в податливо-мягкую — или жёстко-костлявую, неважно, лишь бы чувствовать во рту сладко-железный вкус — плоть, рвать на части, пока не останутся одни хрупкие кости — которые он обглодает и сломает, чтобы даже памяти не осталось от жертвы.

А жалость? Что жалость? Люди часто проявляют ненужное милосердие. Но Ромул не понимал сострадания к слабым; тот, от кого отвернулись боги, не заслуживает иной участи, кроме смерти, позора и забвения. А если хочешь жить, то, будь добр, сражайся, побеждай, убивай, но только не надо жалобного нытья о том, что жизнь несправедлива. Жизнь несправедлива до невозможного, до слёз и плача — но лишь эта суровость, озлобленность и нищета могут выковать из жалких людишек-муравьишек настоящую силу, выносливость, храбрость… решительность, жестокость и беспощадность. Иные качества бесполезны и ведут либо к трате времени, либо к погибели. Фортуна щедро сыплет корм скоту, но по-настоящему ценит лишь хищников.

И когда Рем пришёл к нему вновь, говоря о том, что всё готово к восстанию против царя, то Ромул больше не сомневался и не колебался. Амулий оказался достаточно глуп, чтобы к старости не вырастить наследника, не обеспечить себе почтения от подданных. Значит, ни жизнь, ни корона ему не дороги. Тупой, жирный и старый бык решил прилечь отдохнуть! Но два брата-волка, всегда голодные и вечно злые, не дадут ему времени отдышаться.

Пришло время охоты.

 

**II.**

 

Спустя много столетий люди — известные выдумщики, которым только дай возможность сочинять небылицы и слушать всякую чушь — будут рассказывать, что два храбрых брата, чудом спасшиеся в водах Тибра благодаря доброй волчице, помогали бедным людям против тирана, а потом свергли его, убийцу их матери, вернув законный трон деду. Всё ровно так, как полагается для основателей могучего царства: великое происхождение от прославленного рода, вышедшего прямо из-под стен Трои, достойная мать-царевна и отец-бог (не какой-то смертный!), дед-царь, а ещё непременно чудеса и заботливая природа при поддержке доброго сердцем пастуха.

Для Ромула, настоящего, живого Ромула правдой было разве что последнее.

Конечно, сумей он прочитать все те многочисленные рукописи, книги и сочинения, которые посвятят основателю Вечного Города, то не стал бы злиться за искаженную истину, но и даже с понимаем покачал бы головой, одобрив мошенничество. Ведь кому нужна истина, уродливая от шрамов истории, в лохмотьях, с вымазанным грязью и пылью лицом, если есть ложь — та самая прекрасная дочь Дискордии, которую можно одеть в самое лучшее платье и украсить золотом и самоцветами? Пусть даже последняя — только иллюзия, которую создали для самих себя люди (как людей сотворили боги), чтобы было не так больно думать о прошлом.

Но это всё будет потом, много-много лет спустя. И уже не с ним.

Настоящий Ромул никогда не узнает, во что превратятся миражи его жизни в глазах потомков. И не узнает, что его маленькому городку предстоит возвыситься над всеми прочими народами, затмив обширной тенью Империи остальных.

Но прежде чем покорить весь обозримый мир от Оловянных островов на холодном западе до Двух Рек на жарком востоке, Риму ещё предстоит быть основанным, возвыситься, отбившись от многочисленных врагов, собраться с силами и, наконец, обрести единство народа. И, как всё великое, эта история началась с чего-то очень малого, скромного и наверняка постыдного для потомков.

Ромул и Рем никогда не знали, кем в действительности были их настоящие родители.

И вряд ли их так уж сильно это волновало: ещё в детстве они, выброшенные на берег капризного Тибра младенцы, попались на глаза свинопасу Фаустулу из Альба-Лонги. Был он человек беззлобный и щедрый душой, несмотря на скудность хозяйства, так что принял в дом несчастных близнецов. Правда, соседи, как это бывает у людей, часто брызгали ядом в сторону Фаустула, называя его не иначе как «дятлом», наивным и глупым, ничего не ведающим за пределами леса и полей для скота. И как же им иначе было воспринимать человека, который женился на проститутке?

На проститутке. Гетере по-гречески или, как таких полушутя обзывали латины, на «волчице». И не без оснований: Акка Ларентия — так её звали — была в делах Венеры ненасытна и без конца искала компании молодых мужчин. Вовсе не потому, что ей хотелось получить от них деньги; но она не могла сдерживать свою неженскую и нечеловеческую, звериную похоть, превращавшую её улыбку в зубастый оскал, ухоженные руки — в когтистые лапы, её звонкий смех — в глухое рычание, её длинные стоны — в переливающий вой серой хищницы. Наверное, от её молока, сладко-кислого и дурманящего, Ромул и Рем порой не могли сдержать жажды битвы, наживы, горячей любви и чужой крови, словно молодые волчата.

Впрочем, стоит отдать старой шлюхе должное — она любила приёмных детей, как родных щенят, позволяя им по молодости заниматься тем, что точно давало опыт, но едва ли могло бы считаться приличным, и что точно никогда бы не одобрил скромный Фаустул. И именно она, когда братьям стукнуло шестнадцать, рассказала, что она им не мать. А кто мать? А неизвестно. Говорят, что в тот же день, когда свинопас нашёл у холма корзинку с братьями, слуга Амулия, царя Альба-Лонги, выкинул новорождённых детей дочери Нумитора — брата, которого Амулий сверг и наследников которого истребил. Говорят, но это всего лишь слухи.

А если и не слухи… Спустя года Ромул понимает, — и брат с ним согласен, — что это ничего не изменит. Детство они провели как дети обычного крестьянина: бедно, тесно, с редкими моментами радостями благодаря матери, заработавшей новые «грязные» деньги, а ещё с постоянным желанием идти дальше, вперёд, получать больше, чем было раньше. И поэтому, когда Фаустул позволил им, двум окрепшим после по-варварски суровой гимнастики юношам, управлять стадом овец, братья тут же устроили спор. Ничего, что могло бы привлечь внимание власти: просто они подрались с другими пастухами. И, конечно, ненароком отняли у них стадо, почти в два раза расширив собственные запасы. Эта мелкая добыча изменила братьев почти до неузнаваемости.

Конечно, было бы глупо думать, что прежде Ромул и Рем не были любопытными детьми, не нарушали заветов отца, не пытались узнать и научиться новому, пусть и запретному. Как-то получилось, то ли просто так, то ли по воле богов, но двое мальчишек с малых лет точно знали, что жизнь нельзя растрачивать попусту. Занятия бегом и кулачный бой, долгие тренировки в ночном лесу и охота на диких зверей, порой опасно-безрассудная. Они жаждали получить драгоценный опыт, закалиться для будущих испытаний. Они жаждали меняться каждый день, становясь, может не лучше и не хуже, но прочнее, выносливее, сильнее и, конечно, умнее (и скорее даже хитрее, что в жизни важней).

Однако, один раз почувствовав, что такое победа, — пусть маленькая, жалкая, значащая что-то только для бедных пастухов, но победа! — они уже не могли остановиться. Им нужно было получить что-то ещё. Деньги, авторитет, влияние. Власть над другими людьми, возможность распоряжаться чужими судьбами и отдавать приказы — вот что действительно подошло бы близнецам.

Они умели говорить красиво и складно, так, чтобы люди слушали с подобострастием, жадно глотая каждое слово и звук, как обычно слушают жрецов-гадателей, ожидая услышать небесное откровение. Правда, вокруг братьев собиралась публика, далёкая и от небес, и от земного закона — беглые рабы, воры и убийцы, короче говоря, все те отбросы человеческого рода, которых в родных городах и деревнях если и ищут, то лишь с желанием предать справедливой казни. Им некуда было поддаться и негде спрятаться, они были слабы и никчёмны, лишённые голоса в делах и права на жизнь, но вместе! Вместе они могли куда больше. Получив талантливых и энергичных предводителей, они превратились в серьёзную силу (и опасность), с которой приходилось считаться.

Наверняка какой-нибудь моралист на этом месте скажет: «Ах, как можно! Как можно красть и обманывать? Разве то, что Ромул и Рем были сильными — значит, что они должны были податься в разбойники? Ведь есть множество других, более благородных и честных способов заработать!»

Что же, тут мягкосердечным и вряд ли что-то понимающим людям придётся смириться — братья считали иначе. Да, они могли бы работать, но зачем? Зачем тратить время на заработок, если можно отнять? Зачем трудиться, если можно запугать, приставить кинжал к горлу какого-нибудь слабака, а потом взять в его доме всё, что понравится? Потому что это незаконно? Человеческие законы братья не признавали; есть один закон — ты делаешь всё, пока можешь, пока твои руки цепки, пока меч остр, лук не знает промаха, а сердце жалости. Ты можешь всё, пока достаточно силён для этого. И если ты видишь, что нечто, что тебе хочется, есть у другого, а у тебя есть только крепкий кулак и желание отнять, то ты идёшь и отнимаешь, если уж другой не смог удержать. Вот и вся философия.

Ромул и Рем много дел натворили: разоряли деревни, отнимали скотину, временами забредали в города и жгли дома богатых. Они нигде не останавливались надолго, путешествуя по Латии, хоть и возвращались в родные деревни вокруг Альба-Лонги, где их уже успели объявить врагами народа. Это их веселило, но с каждым годом появлялось осознание, что их власть становится очевиднее, а Амулий дряхлел и мало что контролировал. Они поняли, что теперь могут сделать с родиной то, что им захочется.

Свергнуть царя, к примеру.

Идея пришла спонтанно, когда Амулий в который раз совершил глупость, позволив сбежать какому-то бандиту. Тот пришёл к «царям бандитов», как успели прослыть Ромул и Рем благодаря регулярному и успешному грабежу, и начал слёзно рассказывать об ужасах в Альба-Лонге. Братья выслушали, подумали и решили, что пришло время им «вернуться» на трон. Не зря же Акка Ларентия говорила, что они — дети Илии, дочери прежнего царя? Царская кровь должна что-то значить.

И они ошиблись.

Первый раз сделали доброе дело — освободили народ от тирана, — а народишко-то их выставил. Удивлённые братья, давясь бессильным гневом и негодованием, смотрели, как крестьяне тычут в них вилами, а вооружённые горожане, размахивая копьями и мечами, готовятся дать отпор. И впереди стояли, смотря сверху вниз, горделивые нобили древнего города. Они не видели своих освободителей, не видели законных наследников; они видели толпу преступников во главе с самозванцами и убийцами.

_«Сборище рабов и бандитов! Чего вы хотите? Стать нашими царями?! Убирайтесь отсюда, безродные оборванцы, и шайку свою заберите. И не смейте возвращаться, если жизнь дорога!»_

И Ромул с Ремом, собрав пожитки и сторонников, ушли прочь — искать счастье на священных холмах, где когда-то их нашёл добрый свинопас.

 

**III.**

 

Место для будущего города братья выбирали не слишком долго. Если приёмные мать и отец говорили правду (а причин сомневаться не было), то близнецов нашли на левом берегу Тибра, под тенью увесистой смоковницы, рядом со студёным целебным источником. Туда они и пришли, пока что без невольных спутников.

Фаустул, сам весьма богобоязненный человек, рассказывал воспитанникам, что эти самые семь холмов, что возвышаются недалеко от моря и чуть дальше от северных гор, создавая меж друг друга долины, священны и благословенны. Ромул, сминая сандалиями рыхлую землю, не слишком понимал достоинства этих земель, чисто практически — с первого взгляда понятно, что здешние почвы скудны, да к тому же сильно водянисты (и маленькие, низкие долины явно часто становятся жертвами затопления, это тоже несложно понять). Ромул, конечно, не собирался работать землепашцем, так что легкомысленно относился к таким вещам, но всё же подмечал про себя.

И всё же некая иная ценность у семи холмов была. Не зря же люди приходили сюда, чтобы воздать хвалу богине-пастушке Палес и хранителю природы, козлоногому Фавну. Крестьяне, зависимые от воли небесных покровителей, не скупились на молитвы и жертвы, лишь бы боги оставались добры и щедры. И братья, вдыхая наполненный лесными запахами воздух, чувствовали силу (и кровь), напитавшую семь холмов за многие столетия. Может, доверчивые люди сами, крепкой и пылкой верой давали богам силу? Это не так уж важно.

Окинув взором природу, Ромул сразу зацепился за центральный, один из самых высоких холмов. Неведомое чувство влекло его к нему, недоступному с трёх сторон, но возвышенному над остальными, уютной тенью охладившим внизу высокую смоковницу. Что-то всколыхнулась в его душе, он сразу понял, что это непростое место, нет; от этого холма исходила самая большая сила, буквально волнами колыхающая бегущий невдалеке Тибр и отбрасывая ветряной плащ во все стороны.

— Это же Палантин, — беззаботно заметил Рем, хлопнув заворожённого брата по плечу. — Отец там нас нашёл. Во-о-он прямо под этим деревцем.

Он слегка прищурился, с таким выражением, будто уже примерял, как пустит это дерево на дрова и потащит домой.

— Место, конечно, счастливое, — тем временем продолжил Рем, сделав нерешительный жест рукой. — Но больно уж неудобное. Здесь город не построишь. Тот лучше, — он ткнул на юго-запад, где виднелся заметно меньший и не столь крутой холм. — Это же Авентин, знаешь? Говорят, его назвали в честь какого-то царя.

— А Палантин — в честь богини, — раздражённо вклинился Ромул.

Брат только лениво отмахнулся, принявшись размышлять вслух о будущем городе. Ромул нахмурился и отвернулся от брата, в который раз за их жизнь разозлившись на него за недостаток почтения и, что важнее, за небрежность к его мнению.

Они были похожи с самого рождения — оба дерзкие, смелые до безрассудства, амбициозные и падкие на богатства и власть.

И внешне, с первого взгляда различить их было нелегко: оба черноволосые и кареглазые, со смуглой кожей и одинаково грубыми чертами, будто расколовшимися друг об друга камнями, лица. С одной стороны, они были похожи как две капельки воды из одного источника, рядом с которым их нашли. Но с другой… легко можно было заметить, что у Ромула кожа заметно грубее и светлее, ведь он куда меньше времени проводил на Солнце, но куда чаще получал удары; что у Рема правая бровь рассечена, а у Ромула порвано левое ухо — первая, не самая удачная стычка; что Ромул несколько выше брата, да и волосы у него скорее чёрные, а у Рема каштановые… словом, если кто считает, что между близнецами нет различий, тот просто их плохо знает.

А характер? Собравшиеся вокруг двух братьев отлично знали, что в обычные времена куда лучше с делами управляется заносчивый, но собранный и серьёзный Рем; но в критические дни нет правителя удачнее, чем рассеянный и вспыльчивый, но решительный и волевой Ромул. Последний мог и плохо разбираться в повседневных делах, но хорошо думал, когда требуется, да и говорил так, что за ним хотелось идти, не так уж важно — куда. Первый же, вольно-невольно, вызывал пусть и уважение, но вместе с этим подавлял и внушал безотчётный страх, и никогда — любовь. Потому дружить и воевать получалось у Ромула, управлять и направлять у Рема. Но, очевидно, что первый был куда притягательнее брата. И от этого, хотя Рем никогда не признавался, у них случались ссоры — тот завидовал, а близнец, не понимая, продолжал отнимать у него внимание.

И Ромул часто замечал, что Рем как-то… даже сложно сказать. Будто злится на него за это. Ему казалось, что они, как братья, дружны, а как близнецы — должны быть одним целым, словно двуликий Янус, понимая друг друга с полуслова, ловя каждый вздох и каждую мысль, чувствовать и всегда помогать. Но Рем, в общении что с родителями, что с братом, что с сообщниками, словно пытался сказать: «Я — не он, я — другой». Нет, не то, что он в чём-то лучше и талантливее, но то, что он _не как брат_. Как если бы боялся потерять свою личность, полностью растворившись, как тень исчезает в лучах светила. А потому часто бывал пренебрежителен и возражал брату по пустякам, даже когда тот бывал объективно прав.

Потому братья часто ссорились. И со временем Ромул понимал, что злость на брата становится больше, но унять её становится сложнее. Не хотелось совсем быть единым целым с человеком, что презирает тебя; хотелось порвать уже надоевшую нить родства. Но пока что это заканчивалось лишь спорами и, редко, драками.

Вот что мешало Рему согласиться построить новый город на Палантине? Как ни смотри — самое хорошее место, откуда можно легко окинуть взором не только оставшиеся шесть холмов, но и близкий Тибр, и поля за ним, и леса за холмами. Да и сам Палантин источал силу, какая бывает у древних святилищ, что близнец не мог не чувствовать, у них с Ромулом это общее. И наверняка должен был понимать, что такая энергия напитает растущий город и людей в нём, сделав их сильными и уверенными, а урожай (простой ли в поле или тот, что удастся взять в грабительском походе) будет богатым. И всё он знал и понимал, только вот, видя желание брата, возражал почти без раздумий.

Раздражённый Ромул не сразу понял, что скрипит зубами, так что уже челюсти свело. И почему брат всегда так делает? Неужели ему так противно соглашаться с ним? Неужели так хочется выделиться?

— Брат, это неправильно, — всё же Ромул решил не начинать ссоры, а поговорить. — Ты же понимаешь, что Палантин — священное место. И удобное. Что вдвойне хорошо.

— А я его удобным не считаю. До святости мне дела нет.

Ещё одно различие: один брат питал какое-никакое уважение к идолам и богам, а второй не особо верил, что «им» есть какое-то дело до смертных.

— Но зато, — продолжил Рем. — Авентин назвали в честь царя! Авторитет власти, уже бывшей в этих землях. Понимаешь? А боги твои — ну что боги? Где они, и где мы? К тому же, Пеллес — далеко не Юпитер. И даже не «отец» Марс.

— Ты думаешь отец не благословит…

— Хватит верить в сказки, брат.

Верно. Ромул слышал от альба-лонгских девиц, будто бы царевна (дочь Нумитора) перед казнью бредила, как родила детей от Марса. Ромул хотел верить, что он — сын бога, сильного бога, а не залётного бандита. Рем предпочитал быть скучно-реалистичным: если то был Амулий в доспехах — и на том спасибо.

— Но знаешь что? — неожиданно вспыхнул Рем. — Если хочешь полагаться на волю богов, то давай призовём их разрешить наш спор! Призовём, а потом разойдёмся по своим холмам ждать знамения. Коль уж ты прав, то «отец» обязательно подскажет, кто из нас достоин. А кому повезёт, тот и будет царём нового города.

Ромул недоверчиво взглянул на брата, но, не заметив подвоха в его словах, согласился. Они ударили по рукам, прочитали молитву богам и разошлись.

Цепляясь сильными и цепкими пальцами за выступы холма, Ромул продолжал думать об их с братом судьбе. Знал он историю своего, как говорили, деда — Нумитора, прежнего царя Альба-Лонги. Рассказывали, что отец назначил его царём города, но второй наследник, Амулий, остался недоволен результатом, а потому сверг брата и избавился от его семьи. История вряд ли удивительная, наверняка даже повсеместная. Как говорила мать: «Когда умирает мудрец — его некому заменить; когда умирает правитель — желающих занять трон больше, чем звёзд на небе. И ни связи родства, ни совесть гения, сидящего на плече каждого, не сможет остановить руку алчущего власти. И брат убьёт брата, сын убьёт отца, а родитель пожертвует ребёнком.»

Но Ромул не был бы честен с собой, если бы не признался: с того момента, как он с братом первый раз получил власть над другими людьми, их различия становились всё глубже, споры — всё чаще и тяжелее, а примирения — всё менее искренними. Когда-то братья были дружны, не представляли жизни друг без друга, но всё чаще для каждого другой брат — некогда бывший продолжением самого себя — становился обузой или помехой для собственных планов. Ромулу уже приходилось несколько раз отчитывать Рема, когда тот проворачивал мелкие делишки за его спиной. Ничего серьёзного, и уж конечно не направлено против него, но… было обидно. Брат перестал посвящать в свои планы, перестал делиться идеями, зато стал высказывать сомнения насчёт его лидерства.

  
В глубине души они оба понимали, что на одном престоле не может быть ни двух царей, ни двух богов.

И отчего-то вспомнилась Ромулу история от одной старой весталки о том, как в начале времён три брата, сыновья Сатурна, делили меж собой мир после низвержения отца. И старшему досталось подземное царство, среднему — морской чертог, а младшему — удел править над небом и человеческими землями. О, как же удачен оказался младший, верно?! И стал он, Юпитер, почти всемогущим и уж точно непогрешимым для людей и богов, и стал он единственным в мире повелителем всего, что летает и ходит, всей земной тверди и небесной синевы, и даже морское и загробное царства слушаются его приказов. И теперь никто, конечно, не вспомнит, что Юпитера, великого отца всех богов, ещё долго обвиняли в жульничестве и подлоге… Но кто осмелится судить вечного победителя?

 _«Никто, —_  решил про себя Ромул. _— Никто не осмелится судить победителя.»_

Удачный мятеж «мятежом» не назовут — его назовут свержением тирании. И когда победишь, не так уж важно, что было на самом деле, — важно то, что должно было быть, как кажется тебе. Важно то, что ты хотел бы видеть.

А что же до неудачников… их голоса не имеют значения. Слабые не заслуживают ни пощады, ни сострадания, ни понимания. Пусть замолкнут навеки и растворятся во тьме, не портя жизнь победителям. Как исчез навеки в пасти бездны Плутон, прикованный к золотому трону цепями из костей и зубов, замёрзший от ледяного дыхания смерти; как сроднился со своим троном Нептун, чьи глаза навеки закрыты морской пеной и солью, и лишь изредка он поднимается к свету и людям. Что они все значат в сравнении с младшим братом, чей венец — мировая корона, чьё оружие — молнии, чей трон — вершина небесной тверди?

Достаточно победить раз, но тогда ты будешь победителем вечно.

С тяжёлым сердцем Ромул взобрался на вершину Палантина. И увидел Ромул свои будущие владения: пока что лишь ещё шесть холмов, меж которых долины, заросшие деревьями и травой, болота и редкие источники целебной воды. Вдалеке — горы, вдалеке — море, рядом — верный-изменчивый Тибр, а под ногами — жесткая голова земляного великана, дрожащего от жертвенной силы. Предстояло ещё обжить все эти земли — уничтожить травы и рощи, успокоить то и дело разливающуюся реку (или хотя бы защититься от неё толком), выгнать отовсюду диких зверей, созвать людей, построить дома… велика будет работа! Тяжела, но результат — Ромул чувствует душой и сердцем — превзойдёт все ожидания. Он верит.

И лишь ссоры двух братьев могли бы испортить будущее. Ромул вновь помрачнел и уселся на камень, уставившись наверх в ожидании.

Золотисто-желтая колесница Сола, сверкая остриями огненной короны, медленно ползла по небу. Продолжая терзаться сомнениями и думами, Ромул, что удивительно, сразу услышал резкий и острый крик. Крик брата. Сперва испугался, вдруг опасность, но быстро различил в голосе близнеца оттенки сначала ослепительной радости, а потом и злорадства, когда он прокричал с другого холма:

— Шесть коршунов, Ромул! Шесть птиц Марса! Я победил!

Обида на брата и досада от неудачи превратились в двух змей, обвившихся вокруг его сердца и вонзивших ядовитых клыки в мягко-розовую плоть. Злость схватила горячими когтями за горло, не давая дышать и думать, лишь одна мысль пульсировала в багровеющем разум: он проиграл. Боги, надменно хохоча с лазурной высоты, бросили царственную кость Рему. Или это Дискордия решила подшутить над ними, в очередной раз использовав любимый приём — посеять вражду между братьями?

И личный гений, вздрогнув крошечными крылышками, снова начал шептать.

_Когда не можешь победить честно — просто победи. Ты до-о-олжен победить!.._

Не заметив, как лицо краснеет от бушующих чувств, Ромул подождал минут пять и закричал в ответ:

— Двенадцать птиц Марса, брат! Боги предпочли меня.

С Авентина послышались недоверчивое ворчание.

Ромула сложно было назвать всегда честным и искренним человеком. Он хорошо понимал, что порой ради желанной цели можно пойти на действительно многое. Если ему и придётся обмануть брата ради трона, то — пусть; боги рассудят. И он шёл на этот суд, встретившись с Ремом на полянке между холмами.

— Я увидел двенадцать коршунов, — Ромул, собрав хитрость и ловкость в кулак, сделал лицо радостным. Нежно сжатая полоска губ превратилась в торжественную ухмылку. — Боги предпочли меня.

Рем нахмурился: он чужих коршунов не видел и брату не верил. Хорошо знал, ради чего они поспорили, да и раньше он не был склонен к честным методам, когда от этого зависело что-то важное.

— Даже если и так. Мне боги послали птиц раньше. Так что город строим на Авентине. И царём буду я!

Ромул, агрессивно раздув ноздри, без памяти схватился за короткий меч на поясе.

— Ты не веришь мне?!

— Верю, — солгал Рем. — Хоть тебе и нечем подтвердить свои слова. Я видел только шестерых коршунов.

— А я твоих не видел! Так что всё по-честному. Или ты, мне не веря, считаешь, что я должен доверять твоему «честному» слову?!

В Ромуле говорил не праведный гнев, о, нет; как и всякий лжец, он был одержимым страхом. Он боялся, до дрожи в коленях, что его простецкий обман раскроется, что брат не поверит (и будет прав), а потому хватался за любую возможность, лишь бы доказать: близнец ничуть не лучше. Хотя в глубине души понимал, что тот не решился бы на такое, даже никогда бы и не подумал. Это импульсивному Ромулу могла такая глупость прийти в голову, без приглашения и предупреждения. Рем был куда хитрее и изощрённее, захотел бы обмануть — нашёл бы способ получше.

И брат понимал это так же ясно, в чём была главная проблема. Рем посмотрел на него с презрением, невольно покосившись на собственный меч.

— Ты лжёшь.

— Нет! Ты лжёшь!

Рем закатил глаза. Детские игры. Брат всегда оставался не только порывистым, но, к тому же, на редкость глупым в своей чисто ребяческой манере.

И надоедливый брат развернулся прочь. Быстро оказавшись у Палантина, он вытащил меч и принялся чертить вокруг линию, приговаривая, что она «священна» и отделит будущий город от «остальной земли».

Недобро усмехнувшись, Рем пошёл вслед за близнецом, на каждом шаге бросая в него ругательства и насмешки: он называл его и ничтожным обманщиком, и гнусным лжецом, и никудышным управленцем, и нерадивым братцем, и много ещё гадкого обрушил на его голову. Ромул усиленно чертил линию, делая вид, что остаётся непоколебимым, но то был лишь слабый мираж — слова Рема сильно задевали душу и ожесточали сердце, отчего глаза застилала алая пелена ненависти. Всё крепче сжимал он меч в сильной руке, всё чаще вновь слышал голос гения, подстрекающего против брата. И всё меньше мог контролировать свои чувства, что и прежде управляли им, как игрушкой.

Ромул встал за своей неуклюжей, кривоватой линией. Его вид и напрягшаяся, прямая, как искусная стрела, фигура выдавали предельную серьёзность. Это был не тот случай, когда он готов был перевести спор с братом в шутку. Рем же, напротив, стал игриво-злобен, улыбаясь, но так отвратительно, что и смотреть тяжело.

— Это — линия моего города. Я буду царём.

— Ты просто лгун. Какой же из тебя царь? И линия твоя уж точно не сможет защитить будущий город.

— Сможет, уж поверь. Каждый, кто осмелится нарушить её без моего разрешения, умрёт в тот же миг.

Для Рема это прозвучало как вызов. Он, смотря прямо в глаза брату, перешагнул линию.

Годы спустя Ромул будет ужасаться своему поступку. Он никогда точно не сможет сказать, какой дух набросил на него маковую пелену, внушил ярость голодного волка, увидевшего в своих владениях беззащитную овцу. Он не сможет сказать, почему, стоило ему вытолкнуть брата прочь, он не смог успокоиться, но распалился и, выбросив в сторону меч, ударил кулаком. И ещё. И ещё. И ещё.

_Зачем, брат?! Почему ты ставишь под сомнение мою власть и силу, почему всё время идёшь против меня, почему не желаешь подчиняться?!_

_Почему, брат… почему я не могу остановиться, даже когда вижу, как ты, после удара в живот, отплёвываешься кровью, как падаешь на спину, как слышу, что хрустят твои рёбра, когда я ударяю ногой… Почему я чувствую, что не владею собой, что кто-то держит меня за руки и бьёт, бьёт, бьёт… Почему я даже не пытаюсь воспротивиться этому…_

И он, в глубине души найдёт ответ почти сразу, но никогда не решится его озвучить: остаться должен был только один. Так было предначертано — Фортуной, Юпитером, Марсом, не так уж важно. В конце концов, когда-то история началась с того, что брат убил брата. И с тех пор, тысячелетие за тысячелетием, это повторяется. И запятнавший себя может, конечно, прослыть великим, а о убитом все забудут. Но в конечном итоге — проклятие приходит всегда.

Но это Ромул поймёт позже. Тогда он, очнувшись от наваждения, сжимал холодеющее тело Рема и плакал навзрыд, умоляя богов не забирать близнеца. Убить брата — последнее, что он когда-то хотел, но то, ради чего он в действительности родился; и боги ответили молчанием, оставив жертву своих игр в одиночестве, раздавленным и сломленным.

Проспав всю ночь без единого сновидения, он похоронит брата и не прольёт об этом ни слезинки. Приведя себя в порядок, он пойдёт к соратникам по изгнанию, на все вопросы ответив только одно: у них теперь только один царь. Навсегда один.

Новый город Ромул назовёт в свою честь. А линию они проведут вокруг Палантина.

 

**IV.**

 

Прошло несколько месяцев.

Сперва Ромул привёл в новый город — Рим, как он был назван, — своих соратников, самых проверенных и преданных. Тех, что не разбрелись по деревням после многих лет скитаний, а позже и изгнания жителями Альба-Лонги. Это были люди, вряд ли достойные называться основателями великого города, с сомнительным прошлым и недостойными порядочного человека привычками, но называвшего себя царём это не волновало.

Они поддерживали его прежде, они же, без лишних вопросов, поддержали его в основании города. Воры и убийцы, которых Ромул называл друзьями, были лучшим основанием, которое мог желать молодой царь. Они были с ним с начала и до конца, они были верны ему и никогда не обманывали; отчего нужно волноваться, как они вели себя с другими, тем более — раньше?

В дальнейшем он придерживался ровно такого же принципа. Не важно, кем ты был в прошлом — прячущийся в горах бандит, мошенник из большого города, сбежавший от хозяина раб, богохульник, кто угодно! Но если у тебя есть амбиции и жажда хорошей жизни, если ты ищешь убежища и спасения от законов, если ты крепок и силён, то обязательно найдёшь всё желаемое в Риме.

Вести разносились по землям от Белых Гор до моря Ио быстро. Так что скоро весь шумный и дерзкий люд, что жил здесь, стал стекаться в город Ромула, заставляя его пухнуть от новых домов и храмов, что резво заменяли прежние рощи и поля между семи холмов. Правда, этими «людьми», приходившими в поисках нового пристанища, были в основном… ну, как в основном — это были исключительно мужчины. Молодые мужчины, иногда юноши с горящим сердцем и кипящей кровью, иногда закалённые нелёгкой жизнью мужи, но всегда деятельные и неспособные подолгу сидеть на одном месте. Хорошо? Безусловно, если забыть о одной маленькой, крошечной особенности.

Ни одни мужчина не может долго жить без женщины. Как ни пытайся, но никакая работа не освободит той энергии, что хитроумная Венера копит внутри каждого и каждой. А потому энергия эта превращается в агрессию, злость, гнев, а в итоге выливается кровью в ссорах и драках. Ромул чаще стал замечать, что новые и старые поселенцы не могут решить много важных вопросов, но порой и не стремятся их решать; но, напротив, хотят вцепиться друг другу в глотки, лишь бы выпустить напряжение, пока пар из ушей не повалил и искры из глаз не полетели.

Молодой царь хотел бы устроить своим людям несколько, можно сказать, государственных браков — смешаться с кем-то из соседей, взять себе их женщин. Заодно союзники появятся, всё же родство — серьёзная сила, а общая кровь заставит другие города помогать молодому и ещё неокрепшему Риму. Осталось лишь убедить высокомерных соседей, что им это нужно…

Насмешки и постоянные намёки, едкие и колкие замечания о «безродстве», ничтожестве происхождения были для Ромула привычны с детства. Хотя он долго не выбирался за пределы своей деревеньки, но стоило Фаустулу забрать приёмного сына с собой, скажем, на торговый сход — и начиналось. Любой, у кого в семьи были не только пастухи и земледельцы, считал необходимым напомнить, «где место свинопаса». Во взрослой жизни становилось хуже, перед взрослым сдерживаться уже не нужно. Ромул предпочитал пропускать это мимо ушей, но, злясь втайне, избегал приличных людей, предпочитаю компанию бандитов — те уж точно не выгонят, приговаривая, что не пастушьему сыну учить их жизни.

Но то был прежний Ромул, чья власть не уходила дальше большой шайки. Новый Ромул, властвующий над целым городом, — пока маленьким, по сути мало отличимым от деревни, но всё же городом! — не мог запираться в воображаемом домике из обид и кичливого самомнения. Женщин раздобыть надо было. Не украдёшь же себе жену, словно кусок хлеба? _А ведь если подумать, то идея-то хорошая._

Так в голове молодого царя созрел план, изящный в своей наглой простоте и дерзости.

Римлянине объявили соседям, что устраивают празднование в честь бога Конса, доброго советчика богов и хранителя урожая. Гимнастика и атлетика, состязания в шуточных боях, а под конец непременно застолье с поднятием кубков за всеобщее здоровье — праздник непременно должен был получиться славный, как утверждали римские зазыватели в других городах. Соседи римлян, конечно, не любили, а вот повеселиться, поесть и выпить — любили очень, как, впрочем, любые народы. Да и на праздники не принято было делать гадостей и нападений, богов это печалит, и от войн и распрей нужно хоть иногда отдыхать. Неудивительно, что несколько городов-соседей всё же согласились прийти.

Когда к Риму начали стягиваться гости, всё сложилось как обещали — и звон бронзовых кубков, и кулачные бои, и конные упражнения, и непременно восхваления богов. День начался славно, так что гости, вначале косившиеся на плохо одетых и неухоженных римлян с недоверием, быстро разомлели и беззастенчиво братались с «дикарями». Приятная усталость после выигранных и проигранных состязаний, а потом и винные пары сделали своё дело. Рим, первый раз за время от своего основания, был наполнен ощущением покоя и мира, как и рассчитывалось.

В нужный час Ромул, незаметно кивнув нетерпеливым приближённым, скинул с плеч истёртый плащ. Голодные до женщин воины сделали своё дело быстро: уже через несколько минут город был заполнен криками, руганью и звоном оружия. Сабиняне с радостью бы попытались защитить честь дочерей и сестёр, но, увы, на в чужой город на праздник не приходят с оружием — и в тоже время ничто не мешает хозяевам оставаться вооруженными. Ах, какого злорадства был преисполнен в тот момент молодой царь! Эти высокомерные иноземцы запрещали своим женщина жениться на римлянах, запрещали даже смотреть в сторону Рима, но, из глупости и жадности, не удержались от возможности поесть и выпить задаром.

Сабинян выгнали из города под девичий визг и мольбы не отнимать честь. На счастье «добычи», ещё рассказывая другим о хитром плане, Ромул сразу предупредил, что спешить с «любовью» не стоит; дело было отнюдь не в том, что он щадил ранимые женские души. Но его людям нужны были верные, хорошие жены, на которых можно было бы надеяться, которым можно было бы довериться усталым воинам, на которых не страшно было бы оставить город во время дальнего похода. А, взяв силой однажды, римляне навсегда бы решились доброты и понимания от сабинских жён. Стоит ли ради сиюминутной похоти разрушать будущий очаг (каждого дома и целого города)?

Сам же царь Рима в пылу короткой драки не успел поживиться. Но, конечно, воины предоставили ему добычу — самую желанную и кроткую, с пепельно-каштановыми волосами и янтарным блеском глаз под чёрными бровями. Герсилия, так звали эту сабинянку, оказалась хоть и неидеальной (кто идеален?), но весьма привлекательной, с мягкой и гибкой фигурой и ухоженной, белой, не успевшей выгореть кожей. Ромул по сравнению с ней выглядел почти чёрным и, как вынужден был признать, не слишком опрятным. Зато сразу было видно, что девушка из приличной и небедной семьи, прежде не утруждённая работами обычных женщин. Он счёл её достойной партией и, схватив за руку, увёл домой, подальше от царапающих алчными глазами воинов.

Следующие несколько месяцев Ромул был вынужден посвятить воспитанию будущей жены. Как и остальным похищенным, он обещал сперва законный брак под надзором богов, а после, кроме права растить детей (что, без сомнений, дорого любому сердцу), ещё и голос в делах города — иначе говоря, он обещал, что они станут полноценными римлянками. Разве удивительно? Плутон украл небесную Прозерпину, но сделал женой и подземной царицей, пусть и не на полный год.

Убедить Герсилию удалось далеко не сразу. Первое время она вела себя, как испуганная птичка, пойманная хитрым охотником: ничего не говорила, не ела и не пила, пряталась каждый раз, когда Ромул пробовал заговорить, а если не удавалось бежать, то хотя бы старательно отворачивалась. За неделю это её сильно истощило, несчастная стала часто падать и всё больше слабеть, но упорно игнорировала любую заботу. В конце концов, Ромул обозлился. Казалось, что не избежать побоев, но он, привязав Герсилию, стал насильно кормить её, толкая в рот солдатскую похлёбку (его любимая и единственная еда), а потом заставил помыться и сменить одежду. Девушка была удивлена и поначалу снова напугана, но на следующий день обнаружилась рядом с постелью невольного мужа.

Ещё через неделю жизнь стала налаживаться: Герсилия, кажется, примирилась с судьбой, а ещё — с Ромулом, ожидая его после каждого тяжёлого дня со свежей едой (всё же он понял, как хорошо есть не только похлёбку) и робкими, но нежными и искренними поцелуями. Он не торопил событий: излишняя пылкость в семейных делах ему казалась не только лишней, но и зловредной. Пройдёт не так много времени, и сабинянка, закончив с уборкой дома, сама придёт к уставшему мужу в спальню, на вопрос «чего ты хочешь?» ответив скольжением платья по гладкой коже. Ромул был доволен — несмотря на молодость, наследники ему будут нужны.

И не стоит осуждать Герсилию. Отдалась мужчине из чужого племени? Верно, но кто сказал, что плохо мешать кровь; к тому же, Ромул уважал её, насколько считал нужным, хотя без намёков давал понять, что в благодарность за титул царицы и благодушие мужа ждёт безропотного послушания. Где это бывает, чтобы жена попрекала мужа, даже если он её украл?! Но ведь не обесчестил же, сделал ровней и подарил статус, о котором она на родине могла бы только мечтать. А по вечерам — грубую и честную ласку, на какую способен воин, покой и сытый мир в жизни. Для счастья этого вполне достаточно.

Но далеко не всем бандитская выходка Рима была по душе. Города, лишившиеся женщин и, что важнее, давно ждущие повода расправиться с молодым соперником, объявили о начале войны.

Ценины, Антемн и Крустумерия — три города, чьи правители оказались достаточно глупы. Боялся ли Ромул? Ни капли. Напротив, азарт захватил его с головой — он жаждал опробовать своё войско из отборных преступников со всей Латии на соседях. Конечно, до этого он смиренно попросил у небесных отцов, Юпитера и Марса, победы и принёс им обильные жертвы, перед уходом повелев выстроить на Капитолийском холме святилище Громовержца. А после, рассказав воинам о богатствах трёх городов и слабости их стен, отправился на войны.

И он побеждал. По очереди разбивал три армии, убил трёх царей и прошёл по костям врагов в три города. Впрочем, сильно грабить он их не стал, предпочтя подчинить и оставить несколько сотен колонистов в каждом, взамен отняв ещё женщин и несколько талантливых мужчин в Рим.

Победы заставляли молодого царя хмелеть; он праздновал первый триумф, возблагодарив богов, но всё ещё не может отделаться от такого странного чувства… это было бы сложно объяснить, но когда три армии, каждая одинаково, дрожали перед его воинами, когда храбрые враги трусили и бежали, когда три (!) царя оказались убиты лично его рукой… сложно было не думать о том, что кто-то, гораздо более могущественный и влиятельный, направляет его руку, дарит его армии силу, а чужой внушает страх и слабость. Может, жертвы и правда действуют? Не зря же он всегда почитал богов.

На очереди остался последний царь, неслабый противник — сабинский царь Тит Татий. Он был одним из самых влиятельных, так что Ромул решил серьёзно подготовится к будущей войне.

Но Рим оказался предан.

Как выяснилось потом, некая женщина позарилась на обещания чужаков и открыла врата. Не так уж удивительно, зная гнилую сущность людей (даже его людей), но, в конечном итоге, таких никто не любит и не награждает: предательница погибла почти сразу же. Враги захватили Капитолийский холм со святилищем Юпитера, первым в молодом городе. Римский царь оказался подавленным, но быстро собрался с силами. Началась битва.

Битва была славной. Первый раз столкнувшись с достойным противником, Ромул, можно сказать, даже был доволен этим — как не обманывайся, но сражения он любил. Но куда больше он любил побеждать, становясь от затянувшегося сражения злым и обиженным. Силы были равны, никто не мог взять вверх, удары щитов и копий слились в один, постоянный, надоевший звук. Оба царя хотели покончить друг с другом, но всё никак не хватало совсем чуть-чуть, хотя бы одного удара.

Тогда случилось то, в чём поздние легенды не соврут: Ромул и Татий с удивлением наблюдали, как сабинские женщины, некогда ставшие женами для римских мужчин, вырвались на поле сражения. Во главе нежданной толпы можно было увидеть царицу. Герсилия упала на колени перед мужем, схватила его за руку и, давясь слезами, умоляла прекратить смертоубийство.

Он, растерявшись, не мог найти ответа, хотя в душе понимал причину: эти женщины, с одной стороны, за проведённое время привязались к римлянам, многие успели родить — мыслимо ли, что они стали бы спокойно наблюдать за гибелью своих мужей и отцов своих детей? Но кровные узы связывали их не только с Римом; мыслимо ли, что сабинянки смогли бы смотреть на убийство своих отцов и братьев? И, в конечном итоге, можно ли представить ту боль, которую они испытывали, глядя, как дорогие сердцу мужчины убивают друг друга, и ещё заставляют выбирать между собой? Нежные сердца разорвались бы от горя.

Подумав, Ромул смягчился. Посовещавшись с Татием, они решили, что два народа отныне станут одним, но с двумя царями. Раз никто не смог победить, значит, римляне и сабиняне равны и одинаково заслуживают свободы и земли. Капитолий же остался за людьми Тита — они честно завоевали его.

С тех пор сабиняне, прибывавшие в Рим с юга, стали почти неотличимы от настоящих римлян, некогда заселённых первым царём города. Они принесли свои обычаи, новых богов, пару слов в язык, а ещё множество достойных мужей — в том числе и того, кто будет править после Ромула. Смешиваясь с пришельцами со всех уголков Италии, сабиняне утрачивали свой дух в новом городе, но не за его пределами; долгие столетия после они останутся одними из злейших врагов Рима, вместе с этрусками и прочими латинами.

Но это будет потом. Первые же пять лет, что Ромул правил вместе с Татием, были мирными. Правда, последний таинственно погибнет от кинжала неизвестных бандитов, сделав римлянина единоличным правителем. Но то лишь злой рок… или, может, жадный до власти Ромул, отказавшийся разыскивать убийц соправителя и никогда о нём не вспоминавший. Это не столь важно. Татий, как и некогда Рем, не смог удержаться на троне, проиграв более достойному.

По неудачникам слёз не льют.

 

**V.**

 

С тех пор утекло много времени. Ромул был полностью погружён в заботы о городе: время от времени ему приходилось, собрав войско, отправляться в поход против очередного настырного соседа, вздумавшего, что с Римом можно легко совладать и раздавить, пока он мал.

Однако куда больше времени отнимали заботы внутри города — то новые поселенцы поссорятся со старыми, то неожиданно выяснится, что не хватает земли для домов, то вода закончится, то урожай упал, а дождей давно не было… сложно и вряд ли нужно описывать все те скучные заботы, которые свалились на молодого царя после первых «весёлых» лет правления. Он, в молодости властвовавший над группкой бандитов без земли и денег в кармане, подумать не мог, что, став истинным царём, он только и будет мечтать, как бы снять ответственность, каменной короной придавившей его голову.

После похищения сабинянок, когда у Рима появились первые дети, неожиданно обнаружилось, что большинство подданных у любого владыки — вовсе не воины, жаждущие сражаться и грабить, а обрабатывающие землю крестьяне, небогатые, ищущие выгоду торговцы, следящие за очагами женщины, нуждающиеся в обучении дети и беспомощные старики. Их нельзя было прокормить победами в сражениях. Им нужна была плодоносная земля, парочка дождей, защита от бандитов и зверей, и это всё они ждали от своего царя. Который оказался несколько разочарован, но, ощущая ответственность за уже своих людей, не собирался их бросать.

Спокойные времена изменяли нрав Ромула. Прежде он меньше всего хотел бы разбираться с управлением, посвящая себя чему-то интересному, тому, что зажгло бы в нём интерес и азарт. В остальном же он часто бывал растерянным и неуклюжим. Царский трон казался такой же целью, добычей, но от него нельзя отказаться — и Ромул принялся за работу. Необходимость каждый день выслушивать чужие жалобы, решать незатейливые, но важные проблемы, интересоваться жизнью сотен, тысяч людей, сделала некогда гуляющего разбойника спокойным, научила усидчивости и вниманию к нуждам всех людей, невзирая на толщину их кошелька и значимость рода.

И, несмотря на энергию, что давала ему молодость, Ромул понимал, что не сможет справиться с делами быстро растущего города в одиночку. Желая облегчить задачу, он, разделив всех людей на простолюдинов и нобилей, из последних выбрал себе сотню помощников, «отцов», как сам же и окрестил. «Отцы» должны были быть жрецами, защитниками и управленцами для плебеев и помощниками для царя.

Остальных он, конечно, тоже удобно разделил, так, чтобы меньшинство, доказавшее преданность, честность и остроту ума, управляло большинством, которому оставалось честно работать, полагаясь на благочестие «отцов». За последними всегда зорко следил царь, всё же представлявший город в разговорах с богами и отдававший судьбоносные указы. Впрочем, с остальными делами прекрасно справлялись бы и «отцы», патриции. Но вскоре обнаружилась новая проблема.

Ромул был бы нечестен с собой, если бы не признал, что не доверял помощникам до конца.

Он изо всех сил старался набрать на высшие должности достойных людей, но лучше многих понимал, что власть — испытание, которое не всякий, даже честный в бедности, сумеет выдержать. Понимал он, что некоторым легко надеть маску честности и достоинства, предаваясь распутству в сокрытии от чужих глаз. Не желал Ромул пускать цепкие лапы патрициев в казну, не хотел оставлять плебеев наедине с господами, без конца вмешиваясь в дела совета, пропуская мимо ушей тихие советы жены и осторожные, но с каждым разом звучащие громче слова патрициев — уверявших, что они превосходно справляются, царь может отдохнуть, ведь Рим в надёжных руках. Но Ромул не верил.

Не верил он ещё и потому, что чувствовал — его опасения отнюдь не лишены оснований. Видел он, какими глазами — алчными, полными зависти и желания — смотрят на него патриции, как у многих из них во взгляде мелькают мысли, что они легко бы заменили его, легко бы справились без царя, что он давно им мешает держать Рим на цепи и гонять плебеев, как скотину. Может быть, снова гений, шепчущий Ромулу, но год от года в сердце его копились страхи и сомнения. Он превращался из мудрого владыки в тирана (для патрициев), правившего жестоко и не терпевшего возражений.

За интригами в совете Ромул как-то и не заметил, как за его уже не такую буйную голову цепляется седина, в глазах собираются морщины усталости, а лицо, некогда обгорелое и грубое в причудливой красоте, белеет и обвисает. Его закалённое тело, спустя десятилетие после войны с этрусками, не было таким крепким и сильным, способным выдержать удары, зрение притупилось и слух временами подводил.

Разменяв пятый десяток, царь Рима, к своему испуганному удивлению, обнаружил, что он уже давно немолодой мужчина, увядающий от бесконечных кубков вина и щедрости пиров, вечно усталый от спокойных, пресных и серых, как воды Тибра, дней. Крутясь в заботах, он редко вспоминает, что у него есть жена, дочь и сын, которым тоже не помешало бы уделить время. Всё же он рассчитывал обеспечить сыну трон после себя, но время! Царствование отнимало время. А ещё желание делать что-то после тяжёлого дня. В итоге дети росли как-то без отца — им хватало матери.

Когда ему стукнуло пятьдесят четыре года, Ромул окончательно погряз в тихой, но очевидной «войне» с советом патрициев. Не стихали споры о том, какую роль должен занимать царь в совете, каким влиянием пользоваться и, что особенно важно, должен ли передавать трон по наследству. Ромул настаивал на своих позициях, в гневе переворачивая столы и обливая патрициев ядом обидных речей; «отцы» в ответ то срывались, то возражали со спокойствием и, казалось бы, разумными доводами, но продолжая давить числом.

Устав от мерзких дрязг, царь однажды отправился за город в окружении совета и многих граждан, дабы воздать хвалу богам и принести жертву. Размяв старое тело, Ромул приготовил священный кинжал и приготовился зарезать быка в честь Юпитера, как вдруг раздался гром.

Собравшиеся в страхе прижимались к друг другу и осматривались — пару минут назад не было ни одной тучи, но теперь из ниоткуда по небу разлилась чернота вперемешку с мелькающим голубым от молний. Поднялся ветер, пригибая к земле деревья. Люди начали в страхе разбегаться, разумно предположив, что просто так погода не меняется, а наблюдать гнев богов никому не хочется.

Собравшись уходить, Ромул неожиданно наткнулся на патрициев. В их руках блестели ножи, а в глазах мелькало злобное торжество. Им тоже было холодно и немного страшно от неожиданной бури, но шанс расправиться с ненавистным царём, ограничившим их права и господство над плебеями, оказался заманчивым.

Ромул успел вскрикнуть, но гром не давал услышать умирающего владыку.

 

 **VI**.

 

Ему кажется, что он умер. Кажется, что он исчез из мира, как исчезает вода от огня — прежде обратившись лёгким паром, а потом и вовсе исчезнув от дыхания ветра. Без следа, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме недолгих воспоминаний.

Но Ромул быстро понимает, что для «ничего» у него слишком много ощущений: он даже закрытыми глазами видит темноту, он понимает, что это темнота и нужно лишь открыть глаза, чувствует порезы от ножей в самых неожиданных местах, слышит рой тревожных мыслей в голове и глухую, натянутую бесшумность вокруг себя. Осторожно попробовав, он обнаруживает, что легко может дышать, двигать головой и изменяться в лице. Тело, хоть болит, но работает вполне исправно. Руки находят лицо и грудь, не оставляя сомнений, что он вполне жив. По крайней мере тело ещё похоже на живое.

С неохотой приходит очевидная мысль, что жрецы не врут и после смерти любого человека, даже царя, ожидает отнюдь не пустота. Вроде бы хорошо, но слишком очевидно, что, после всего сотворённого, Ромул не попадёт на Острова Блаженных. Плутон, взвешивающий души умерших, не будет милосерден к разбойнику и братоубийце.

Открыв глаза, Ромул ещё ничего не видит — вокруг царит такая же тьма, будто зрение вовсе отказало, но за свою жизнь он уже научился отличать одну темноту от другой. Ноги не без труда поднимают его, опираясь на нечто вроде каменного пола. Света поблизости и в помине нет, так что скоро приходит мысль идти. Просто идти вперёд. Это кажется самым правильным. Наверняка он выйдет к кому-нибудь, кто встречает новоприбывших в загробном царстве, боги должны были об этом позаботиться.

Перебирая разбитыми ногами, он с сожалением размышлял о жизни — своей, конечно, но и в целом о жизни тоже.

Что успел он сделать за пять десятилетий? Собрал вокруг себя воров, бандитов и беглецов, устроил с ними несколько успешных походов, сверг одного тирана, основал один городишко… вроде бы неплохо. Может быть даже, есть шанс остаться без посмертных мук? Может и есть, если забыть несколько важных деталей: мимоходом ограбил и покалечил множество безвинных людей, обманул и убил родного брата, не желая делиться властью, украл чужих женщин, обманул и убил соправителя, поверившего, что два народа могут быть дружны и равны. В конце концов был убит подданными, не желавшими терпеть старого властолюбивого царя. Блистательная жизнь.

Не хуже идей о благом посмертии Ромул знал, что вечной весны и отдыха удостаиваются только те, кто действительно сумел заинтересовать богов. Герои, например. И не так важно, сколько плохих и хороших дел совершил человек — на всё воля богов. Понравишься — помилуют, а нет — твои проблемы.

Хотя, по правде говоря, это он знал от заезжих греков. Родные жрецы в Альба-Лонге были скупы на подробности и о богах и, уж тем более, об ином мире. Отчего-то жителей Латии эти вещи ещё интересовали не так сильно. Говорили, правда, что некоторые люди обращаются в духов и обретают вечную жизнь на земле. Как говорил, к примеру, что Илия Сильвия, племянница Амулия, им же казнённая, стала женой бога Тиберина (духа Тибра). Ромул и порадовался бы за предполагаемую мать, но своя судьба волновала больше.

Прежде он не думал о смерти. Он не задумывался, что может умереть. А какой человек задумывается? Ромул жил, полагаясь лишь на силу и хитрость, отнимая всё, что нравится, но едва ли задумываясь, как его запомнят потомки. В молодости это казалось глупым (жить ради кого-то, ещё чего не хватало!), в зрелые годы уже не хватало времени размышлять, только действовать. И так он и не заметил, как жизнь кончилась. И сына на трон возвести не успел, и дочку замуж выдать, и с женой попрощаться, и гражданам напутствие дать, и много чего ещё не успел Ромул; но теперь никого это уже не волнует. Да и его самого не волнует.

Истощённый после побоев, он упал на пол. Раны, исполосовавшие его слабеющее тело, в этом мире так и не зажили. Ромул чувствовал, что силы утекают, как вода из дырявого кувшина. Он с трудом двигался и предпочёл остановиться. Прозябать духом в невидимом коридоре? Или хотя бы дождаться, пока раны затянутся, второй раз он не умрёт.

Отчаявшийся и терзаемый думами, Ромул не заметил, как темнота стала отступать. Сперва слабо, а потом всё лучше он мог разглядеть свои руки и ноги, гладкий пол, оказавшийся мрамором, такие же гладкие стены и узкий путь вперёд. В один момент свет — белый, яркий, но в центре поблескивающий алым — оказался нестерпимым, так что он снова перестал видеть, теперь отчаянно закрывая глаза и пряча лицо, лишь бы не сгореть от нежданного жара.

Когда свет успокоился, он, помотав головой, избавился от рябящих чёрных пятен в глазах и с удивлением осмотрелся. Вместо узкого тёмного коридора перед Ромулом предстал величественный зал, весь украшенный золотом и серебром. Мраморные колонны подпирали потолок, который, однако, нельзя было разглядеть — вершины колонн исчезали в белом дыму, напоминавшем облака. Стены тоже исчезли, вместо этого сделавшись тем же белёсым дымом, простиравшимся докуда хватит взгляда. Было светло и ясно, но свет, непонятно откуда берущийся, был красным, заставлял всё темнеть и алеть.

Обстановка куда больше подошла бы для царя, но Ромул не знал таких царей, которые могли бы позволить себе столько драгоценностей — вот в колоннах мелькали самоцветы, пол был оживлён серебряными рисунками. В центре же зала возвышался огромный трон, обитый чем-то странным (чем-то, в чём с ужасом можно было признать человеческую кожу), вокруг же поднимались копья с насаженными черепами.

Сложно было представить, кому понравится столь противоречивая картина. Казалось, что это мог быть подземный владыка, но все же знали, что Плутон, хоть и даритель земных богатств, сам не любит ни роскоши, ни яркости. Не стал бы он и размениваться на разговор с одной душой, в этом Ромул уверен.

— Здесь есть кто? — он пытался прокричать, но вышло хрипло и глухо. Неожиданно вспомнилось, что голос давно стал подводить.

Реакции он не ждал, но вдруг вновь появилась алая вспышка. В страхе посмотрев в её сторону, Ромул ожидал увидеть своего палача и судью. А увидел человека.

Он не был уверен, что видит человека. Вернее, он был полностью убеждён, что видит совсем не человека. Но появившийся выглядел как человек, ни чем не пугая прямо.

Разве что неожиданным сходством с римлянином: вглядываясь в суровое лицо с квадратным подбородком и хищным орлиным носом, видя чёрные кудрявые волосы до плеч и карие глаза с небольшой зеленью, невысокую, но сжатую и сильную фигуру прирождённого воина, Ромул не мог не признать, что смотрит на себя. Точнее сказать, на то, каким он мог бы быть в идеале — не грубым и диким, но жестоко-красивым и вызывающим восхищение вперемешку со страхом. К тому же на неизвестном были блестящие золотые доспехи и баранья шкура на плечах, а так одеваются прославленные воины. В Латии таких никогда не было, только на юге, особенно среди греков.

А ещё от него исходило сияние. Красновато-кровавое, маковое. От всего в целом, будто под кожей у него текла не обычная тёмная кровь, а что-то необычное, то, чем наполнены звёзды на небе. От этого хотелось упасть на колени перед ним, целовать грубую подошву сандалий, молить и умолять. Чужая сила буквально сбивала Ромула и подделывала под себя, вынуждая немного опуститься в почтительном поклоне.

Он уже чувствовал это — каждый раз, когда оказывался на посвященном Палес холме; каждый раз, когда брал в руки священный нож и разливал по кубкам кровь жертвенных быков и баранов; каждый раз, когда склонялся перед алтарём Юпитера или Марса.

— Ты… не может быть… — одними губами прошептал Ромул, повинуясь инстинктам и падая на колени. — Я и подумать не мог, что меня удостоит встречи кто-то из _таких_. Кто же, кто же ты, о, великий?

Незнакомец покачал головой и жестом приказал встать. Римлянин повиновался.

— Сын мой, — положив руки на дрожащие плечи его, продолжил он. — Разве ты не узнаёшь отца своего?

Страх, трепет и, что удивительнее всего, ликование обуяли Ромула, отчего против воли проступили слёзы, а дыхание предательски исчезло. Он силился вытолкнуть хоть слово, хоть звук, но выходило лишь невнятное мычание. Не получалось выразиться.

Но, раздери его Плутон, он всегда верил, он всегда знал, что заезжий бандит не может быть отцом! Что ничтожный свинопас и муж шлюхи не может быть его отцом! Его истинным родителем мог быть только бог. Могущественный, грозный, милосердный, дарующий урожай и отнимающий его. Покровитель солдат и защитник крестьян. Он — Марс-Мститель, Марс-Победитель, Марс-Отец!

Он — тот, кто десятилетия назад пришёл к несчастной царевне, тот, кто подарил ей двух близнецов. Ромул чувствовал это, что именно они были подхвачены Тибром тогда, сердцем и душой чувствовал, но озвучивать боялся — богохульство, да и не хотелось обманываться ложными надеждами. Но эта мечта — мечта быть не просто сиротой, не просто бандитом, а сыном бога и царевны — оставалась в глубине, давая ему сил и уверенности. И она оказалась реальностью!

— Ну, чего же ты молчишь? — Марс разорвал затянувшуюся тишину и опустил руки. — Разве ты не хочешь сказать, что рад меня видеть? Что это такая большая честь и удача — быть сыном одного из сильнейших богов?

Сглотнув, Ромул зашевелил губами и наконец выдал то, что копилось в его душе многие годы:

— Но почему я… мы с братом никогда не видели тебя? Фаустул говорил, что нашёл нас на берегу Тибра. Ты никогда не появлялся. Я всегда знал, что ты — не переодетый Амулий, не случайный разбойник, и я так рад этому, но… где же ты был?

Марс остался недоволен вопросами — несложно было понять по раздувшимся от гнева ноздрям и вмиг побагровевшему лицу. Дёрнув левым глазом, он отвернулся и вздохнул устало, как если бы знал, что так и получится, но всё равно надеялся на иной исход.

— Ты должен понять, сын. Богам, скажем так, не стоит лишний раз спускаться к смертным и тем более разводить детей. После наступления Эпохи Железа это считается нежелательным, даже преступным. Отец не одобрил бы. Я не хотел подвергать вас опасности.

— Отец? — с удивлением повторил Ромул, но быстро захлопнул рот, поняв, сколь серьёзно дело. Конечно-конечно, никто не осмелился бы идти против Громовержца, царя всех богов.  
И всё же одно оставалось непонятным.

— Зачем ты тогда спустился на землю? Зачем нужно было приходить к нашей матери, — она ведь была ссыльной весталкой, я прав? — если ты понимал, чем это кончится?

— Риск был велик, — согласился Марс, развернувшись обратно. — Но смотря что можно получить, если мы победим.

— Я не понимаю.

— Позволь объяснить, — бог войны мягко обнял сына за плечи и повёл вперёд по залу. — Ты, к сожалению, не знаешь толком о роде своей матери, прелестной Илии Сильвии. И очень зря не знаешь! Но теперь я могу сказать тебе, что вы не латинской крови. И даже не греческой. Так уж получилось, что после падения Трои — тебе вряд ли что-то скажем название этого города, но знай, что некогда он был славен и могуч, — многие его жители разбежались. Кто на восток, кто на север, многие на юг, но Эней ушёл на запад, на ещё толком неизвестные земли. Здесь и родился у него сын, от которого происходят цари Альба-Лонги — Юл. В нём текла кровь Афро… Венеры, некогда сошедшей к скромному пастуху и родившей сына, Энея, а потому он имел не только её, но и моё покровительство. Не простил я грекам подлости и расправы над троянцам и бросить потомков своей любимой не мог. И не смогу! Я решил, что должен помочь вам возвыситься.

Он беспомощно развёл руками.

— Но силы одной Венеры, силы любви и красоты, вам недостаточно. Мать твоя, Илия, была прекрасной, — не настолько прекрасной, как богиня, конечно, но достаточно, чтобы прельстить меня, — но этого мало. Моя кровь обновила бы род и сделала бы его выносливым, крепким, бесстрашным и непобедимым.

— С Альба-Лонгой не получилось, прости, отец.

— Это мелочь! Ты ведь создал новый город.

— Но разве можно сравнить его с соседями? Он ведь ещё мал и слаб, и царя у него больше нет. Этруски и сабиняне быстро расправятся.

— Сын мой! — снисходительно усмехнулся Марс. — Тебе даже прошлое не открыто толком — почему же ты думаешь, что сможешь заглянуть в будущее?

Он взмахнул рукой. Дым вокруг собирался в тучную стену и тут же расступился, представив Ромулу вид крошечного леса, словно кто-то уменьшил его до игрушечных размеров. Деревья пытались обогнать друг друга, поднимаясь, хватаясь длинными коричневыми руками за небо, но никак не получалось приблизиться к Солнцу. Бог войны небрежно закинул в иллюзорный лес пару семян, затерявшихся в зелёном просторе. Одно из них исчезло без следа; второе же, упав в укромное место, проросло и обратилось в молодой дуб. Он рос и рос, рос и рос, пока не закрыл собой остальные деревья, пока не возвысился до того, что крепкий ствол уже не мог его выдержать, но всё продолжал расти, став совсем не крошечным.

Марс легко дунул, и видение растворилось.

— Самые великие царства начинались с самых маленьких городков, почти деревень. Надо лишь правильно рассчитать силу. И найти нужного покровителя. Я ведь помогал тебе раньше.

Ромул удивлённо поднял бровь и перевёл взгляд на отца. Когда это он помогал? Всю жизнь приходилось самому делать работу, даже самую грязную и тяжёлую.

— Разве ты не помнишь? — хохотнул бог войны. — Интересно, кто же тогда спас корзинку от волн жадного Тибра, кто внушал страх врагам Рима, кто заставил сабинских жён спасать римлян от разгрома своими отцами и братьями? Кто же, по-твоему, вечно тебе подыгрывал и даровал чудо, когда надежды не было? Юпитер? Ещё чего! А то, что я не мог вмешиваться открыто — не значит, что я не делал этого вовсе.

Чудовищная догадка пришла в голову Ромула. Теперь понял он, кем же был этот гений, что всё время сидел у него на плече и подсказывал — собрать вокруг себя отщепенцев, свергнуть Амулия, убить брата, убить Татия. Теперь было понятно, кто в нужный миг подначивал его на подвиги и подлости, кто помогал и временами калечил других его руками.

— А Рем? — сквозь зубы спросил он, уже догадываясь об ответе.

Марс зябко повёл плечами, чувствуя неловкость и стыд, но едва ли считая, что поступил неправильно.

— Мне нужен был один из вас. Дискордия создаёт дух соперничества, от этого люди учатся жить, но жертвы всегда неизбежны. Так или иначе, но благодаря этому ты стал сильнее.

— Цена высока.

— Она всегда высока, — с удивлением ответил отец. — Мне казалось, ты понимаешь, что «просто так» в мире ничего не даётся.

У него не было возражений, как бы не пищала совесть на задворках души. Ромул потратил жизнь с убеждением, что побеждает всегда сильнейший, что побеждает всегда лучший, а о неудачниках беспокоиться смысла нет, как и не нужно лить слёз по проигравшим. И теперь он не изменил своих взглядов; да, он убил брата. Но и брат убил бы его, если бы только оказался удачливым. Не оказался? Ну, извини уж, Рем. Это  _твои_  проблемы. Наверняка это тоже от отца, как и неутолимая жажда нового.

— И что дальше? — замявшись, интересуется Ромул. — Я мёртв. Замысел ты раскрыл, я его поддерживаю всецело, но помочь ни чем не могу.

Марс улыбнулся. Это показалось таким жутким и хитрым одновременно, что римлянин даже немного смутился.

— И ты полагаешь, что твою смерть никак нельзя исправить. Занятно, но неверно.

— А ты можешь меня воскресить? Честно говоря, не понимаю, почему я не попал во владения Плутона сразу.

— У собирающего души передо мной небольшой должок, — неопределённо махнул рукой бог войны. — Я его давным-давно освободил, но это неважно. Важно то, что твоя душа — у меня. И я могу воскресить тебя. Даже в лучшем теле, чем в том, что было у тебя прежде!

Щёлкнув пальцами, он будто из ниоткуда достал золотую чашу и протянул её сыну. Ромул с интересом разглядел пурпурную жидкость — она зловеще бурлила и пенилась, едва доходя до края и обжигая золото разводами ржавчины.

— Оставлять Рим без царя было бы опрометчиво, — Марс подтолкнул чашу ближе. — Но кто сказал, что ты должен быть обычным, смертным владыкой? О, поверь мне, сын, в этом мире существуют силы куда влиятельнее, чем живущие пару десятилетий человечки. А у любого царства есть настоящий хозяин. Такой… дух. Или маленький бог, сросшийся со своими владениями и черпающий от них силу. Воплощающий всё, что есть в его владениях.

— Я стану богом?

Поверить было сложно. Ему хотелось смеяться и плакать, но это всё закончилось бы истерикой, плачем о потерянной жизни и настигшем после безумии.

— Ты станешь своим царством, сын. И будешь жить, пока стоит Рим. Невидимые цепи свяжут тебя с городом и народом, но даруют бессмертие и силу, — Марс махнул рукой. — Заставлять тебя я не могу — это рискованно, другие боги могут не оценить моих стараний и попытаются погубить тебя. Другие царства не останутся в стороне и наверняка станут орудием моих братьев и сестёр. Опасность есть, не скрою! Но разве оно того не стоит?

Он привык к риску и опасности. Было бы большой ошибкой думать, что он никогда не боялся; боялся, конечно, часто — когда думал, сумеет ли свергнуть Амулия, победить соседей-пастухов, совладает ли с подчинёнными бандитами, сможет ли поделить власть с братом или справиться с сабинянами. Но никогда, ни разу страх не заставлял его отступать. А с чего бы? Как он много раз подтверждалось — Фортуна любит сильных и смелых, настоящих хищников, а не живущих в загоне овец. Риск всегда велик, цена часто бывает ужасной, но люди обязаны пробовать, иначе и жить-то не стоит.

И какой же трусостью было бы отступить! Ведь стоит только задуматься, что он сможет получить в случае успеха: не только стать вечно молодым и сильным богом (вместо дряхлеющего человека), но и охранять свой город вечно, столько, сколько будет стоять сам Рим. Ему всю жизнь приходилось ломать голову над тем, как же защитить любимое детище от жадных патрициев и глупых плебеев, как же сохранить Рим от жадных чужаков, но теперь способ известен: он останется со своим городом. Он будет защищать его, будет заботиться о нём, будет помогать ему и сделает всё, как говорил отец — он сделает Рим величайшим из всех царств мира.

— И я буду бессмертным. Вечно молодым.

— Как и любой из нас, — кивнул Марс. — Пока в тебя верят. Но сперва испей напиток богов.

Трясущимися руками Ромул поднёс амброзию ближе и пригубил. Она не давала вкуса, только ощущения — как пить жидкий огонь, капля за каплей прожигающий язык и горло, пока боль становится невыносимой. Хотелось остановиться и скорее выпить как можно больше воды, но он упорно продолжал пить, даже когда ноги подкосились и потные пальцы едва не выпустили кубок. Пурпурная жидкость течёт по венам к сердцу, оставляя после себя горечь пепла и остывающего металла. Бегущая вслед мощь разрывала тело на части, но Ромул не останавливался.

Когда последняя капля упала с чаши, Ромул умер. Сгорел в золотом сиянии и огне нечеловеческой мощи, вместе со своим старым телом, всеми ранами, страхами и желаниями.

Ромул, основатель и первый царь Рима, умер.

Родился Квирин — бог Рима, его небесный отец и защитник.

**VII.**

А тем временем в землях смертных творился переполох — дерущиеся в пыли патриции и плебеи всё никак не могли решить, кому же теперь царствовать в молодом городе. Глупые люди! Тогда им ещё было неведомо, что царская власть недолго продержится в Риме.

Впрочем, был меж ними и ещё один спор: плебеи уверяли, что патриции убили Ромула во время грозы. Обвинение было серьёзное, но, на счастье совета, один уважаемый гражданин, некто Юлий Прокул, дал страшную клятву, что Ромул вовсе не умирал, а если и умирал, то ненадолго. Ведь Юлий сам видел, как патрициям (трясущимся от страха и ждущим кары, но об этом он не сказал) явился Ромул — не ветхий старик, но молодой мужчина во всеоружии. От него будто бы исходило сияние, обжигающее и греющее, как от небожителя, и он приказал отныне называть себя Квирином и чествовать наравне с Марсом и Юпитером.

Его волю, конечно выполнили. А ещё с тех пор римский народ называл себя квиритами — в честь него.

И под шум тронной борьбы никто и не заметил, как неподалёку от Палантина поселился один юноша, не имеющий ни родового имени, ни родственников в округе, да и не работающий толком. Отчего-то пришедший к власти Нума Помпилий часто оказывался в его компании, как и все последующие цари (и, как говорят, к нему прислушивались и отдавали почести, будто он часть свиты).

А юноша тот с десятилетиями всё не менялся и не менялся. И будет он, даже когда власти царей в Риме не станет, и когда вернётся она уже как императорская. Но никто этого так и не заметит, как и не узнает, что юноша тот, с прошедшими столетиями вновь ставший сильным мужчиной, и есть Квирин, бог Рима; и есть он сам Рим, всегда следящий за своим народом, переживающий все его потрясения и помогающий несмотря ни на что.

Но об этом — в следующий раз.

**Author's Note:**

> Квирин — римский бог, наряду с Юпитером и Марсом один из главных покровителей Рима.
> 
> Первоначально был богом — покровителем древнего поселения сабинов на холме Квиринал, которое слилось с Римом; позднее Квирин стал богом войны и покровителем всего Рима. Когда вошел в силу культ бога войны Марса, римляне стали отождествлять Квирин с основателем Рима Ромулом. По преданию, засвидетельствованному лишь в последние столетия до н. э., после вознесения на небо Ромул стал именовать себя Квирином. Поэтому римляне, считавшие себя потомками Ромула, торжественно именовали себя «римский народ квиритов» или «квириты» (т. е. народ Квирина). Культ Ромула-Квирина как основателя Рима особенно поддерживали Юлий Цезарь и Август.
> 
> Квирин имел древнюю святыню на Квиринале, где он составлял вместе с Юпитером и Марсом так называемую квиринальскую божественную троицу. Квирину служили 12 жрецов, праздник в его честь устраивался 17 февраля (в память о дне, когда Марс увез Ромула-Квирина на небо на огненной колеснице). Римский квартал на этом холме до сих пор называется Квиринал. На одноименной площади с колоссальными статуями Диоскуров расположен также известный Квиринальский дворец, который был некогда летней резиденцией пап, с 1870 г. — резиденцией итальянских королей, а с 1947-го — резиденцией президента Итальянской Республики.


End file.
